45 Days of Darkness
by BlackTorment
Summary: 45 days. No Sun. No heat. No running. Try to escape, you die. Try to survive, you die. Try to fight against the evil lurking within Clydesville, you die. Nothing can stop the curse bound to the island. No-one will come out of it alive. This is 45 Days of Darkness. Let the Battle begin. RIght, this is the warning. This story WILL get extremely gory, HIATUS
1. With Music and Madness

**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters or the songs used in this chapter.**

**Over and Over © Three Days Grace**

**Sweet Dreams © Marilyn Manson**

**Take Me Under © Three Days Grace**

* * *

**45 Days of Darkness**

**Chapter 1 – Music and Madness**

Her eyes scanned the cabin cautiously, curious as to why she only saw a small amount of people in the seats provided. She had always thought that Clydesville was a beautiful place, from what her best friend described. Sighing, she slumped into an empty seat on an empty row before pulling out her phone, her eyes flicked around the cabin automatically, searching for any possible danger, but eventually, her eyes fell to the device in her hand, the one she always loved because she could listen to her favourite music. She quickly plugged her headphones in before slotting them into her ears, drowning out the roar of the engine as the plane began to take off. She had long ago buckled her seat-belt, obviously subconsciously but that didn't stop her gripping the arms for support, she had never been good with planes.

* * *

_**I feel it everyday it's all the same,**_

_**It brings me down but I'm the one to blame,**_

* * *

Humming, she absent-mindedly began clawing softly at the loose threads on the seats, she hadn't seen her best friend in 4 years. They were always around each other, he was like her big-brother, he used to protect her and let her cry on his shoulder, but he had pushed her away as soon as he moved to Clydesville. Said that he didn't want her to visit him there because he was always busy. She had researched up the place and Google had came up with no results, none at all. It had hurt when he wouldn't let he visit him, so she decided to try a different method. She decided to surprise her best friend with a surprised visit. In all honesty, the place intrigued her because she had searched Wikipedia and what came up made her want to laugh, but she read anyways. Myths and Legends had littered the page of Clydesville, the tale of the Priestess Midoriko and the curse of Demonition. That was all that was on there, the word _Demonition _and Midoriko, what was a Priestess? Was it a fancy word for a female vicar? She had no idea.

* * *

_**I've tried everything to get away,**_

_**So here I go again,**_

* * *

Her brow furrowed as the plane lifted off the ground, the wheels screeching as they began to retract inside the metal monster. Her fingers trembled on the arm rests, her chest contracting and expanding with every deep breath she took. She didn't like planes. Not since her mother, father and little brother were slaughtered in a freak accident. They had been going over to visit Relatives in Iceland when they passed over the island of Clydesville and the pilot's lost control. That had been 7 years ago, she had been staying with Kaede, her deceased Grandmother's best friend and the accident had happened when she was 13. And she had finally gathered enough courage to go through with it. She relaxed slightly as the music thrummed in her ears, blocking out the metallic sounds of the plane.

* * *

_**Chasing you down again,**_

_**Why do I do this?**_

* * *

Her fingers loosened their deadly hold on the arms of the chair as she began to release the tenseness in her muscles, letting the music be her guide. She had always thought that plane's were bad luck and that she didn't want to ever go on one. But she had become so desperate to see her best friend, she decided to try her luck. So here she was, on her way to Clydesville. She turned her head to the side and gasped, she was already so far in the air, _this view is so beautiful. _She stared in awe at all the green land scraping across the Earth's surface, making her feel warm inside, the lush grass was blowing in the wind, she could tell by the way it swarmed one way, then another.

* * *

_**Over and over, over and over,**_

_**I fall for you,**_

_**Over and over, over and over,**_

_**I try not to...**_

* * *

Her eyes began to flicker, drowsiness began to take over as the gentle vibrations of the plane began rocking her like a lullaby, her previous fear of the mechanical giant long forgotten as she began to drift in and out of sleep, her eyes slowly flicking shut. After several repeats of this, her eyes finally closed and her breathing evened out. Her phone gently slipped into her lap, still on as the music began to fade into the background of her now dreamy state.

* * *

_**It feels like everyday stays the same,**_

_**It's dragging me down and I can't pull away...**_

* * *

_It was a calm meadow, the grass blowing peacefully around her, the knee-length summer dress hitting the tops of the grass, said greenery tickling her shins. She smiled to herself as her hair began to uncontrollably blow into her face, covering her vision of the beaming sun and happy meadow. That's when it all changed. The grass spontaneously combusted, catching the embers like gasoline. The sun turned black, then white, then black, and finally white, flicking between the colours as if undecided. She didn't understand what was going on, why her dream suddenly turned. The blue sky turned to a mass of darkness, shadows creeping along the landscape, sneaking and attaching themselves to anything available. Her eyes widened as she watched the grass fire disappear, leaving a snow-covered ground in it's wake, complete opposites turning into each other. And suddenly, red splatters of paint littered the white ground, the snow absorbing it like a sponge. _Wait, not paint, blood! _She panicked and her palms were drenched with sweat, but as she looked down, it wasn't sweat covering her hands, it was a thick red substance. She began to shake her hands, tears were splashing down her face, it wouldn't come off! _

* * *

_**Sweet dreams are made of these,**_

_**Who am I to disagree?**_

* * *

_A flash emerged in the corner of her eye and she turned towards it, tears blurring her vision, the rock music adding to her fear, it was egging her fright on, teasing it, taunting _her. _She watched as images flashed before her eyes, images of bloody bodies, torn flesh and burnt skin, she felt sick. She felt as if she was going to faint. And her body began quivering as she was back in the meadow turned blood-bath. Knee-deep in said snow, and a hunched form leaning over another form a couple of yards away._

* * *

_**Travel the world and the seven seas,**_

_**Everybody's looking for something...**_

* * *

_It's shoulders were rolling back and blood was leaking down his bronzed forearms. What she saw next, made her gag. Tears streamed down her face in waves as she watched the black-haored man on the floor, a hand reaching out to her, his violet eyes wide, he was mouthing something at her, something she managed to pick up on: Stay away. And then the form turned, his glistening hair shining in the moonlight beams, a terrified scream ripped from Miroku's throat as the man swooped down and shoved an elongated clawed hand through her best friends chest, he removed it soon after, an organ that was bleeding profusely, leaking down his forearm, overflowing his large hand. He dropped it without another thought and turned toward her. Teal pupils greeted her, blood-red retina's encasing the scary looking pupils. Dog ears atop his head. Covered in blood. And she screamed._

* * *

_**Some of them want to use you,**_

_**Some of them want to get used by you...**_

* * *

Her eyes snapped open as she screamed, her hands coming to her throat, trying to make sure she was actually alive and OK. Marilyn Manson's 'Sweet Dreams' was thrumming in her ears, adding fear to the aftermath of her petrifying dream. Her vision blurred before she felt a hand on her shoulder, she flinched instinctively and moved away, but then calming words were being spoken to her, she couldn't make out the words, but she knew the effect and it began to calm her down. She quickly switched off her music and removed her headphones, letting them fall into her lap before turning to a worried girl, she looked older than Kagome, her magenta eyes were earnest and bursting with sympathy. Kagome exhaled deeply, running her sweaty hands through her equally sweaty hair, the woman sat next to her, holding her hand and rubbing gentle circles into said appendage. "Are you OK?" Kagome looked at the woman again, nodding slightly and the woman visibly relaxed. "I'm glad. I'm Sango by the way, I'm visiting my mom's best friend's daughter. Her names Abi." The younger girl nodded, shaking the hand that was holding hers.

"Kagome, I'm visiting my best-friend Miroku. I haven't seen him in 4 years. He's lived in Clydesville for that amount of time. Whenever I ask him if I can visit, he always says no. So this is a surprise visit." Sango's eyes widened, a smile breaking out on her face.

"Abi has lived there for 2 years and she never let's me visit either! We are surprising them both, what a coincidence!" Kagome smiled at Sango, her earlier fear forgotten however, an uneasy feeling remained. "Your from England right? I can tell from your accent." Sango smiled, interest shining in her eyes.

"No, I was born in Texas in America, but I moved to England with my family when I was 3." Sango's mouth turned into an 'O' shape at the statement.

"I originated from Los Angeles." She stated and Kagome only just picked up on her different accent. "Back to business." A worried look crossed her features once again and Kagome sighed.

"It was just a nightmare, everyone has nightmares."

"Yeah but you were screaming pretty loud, little Lady." She looked up to see a man wearing black slacks with grey loafers and a white shirt un-tucked hanging off of his shoulders. A smirk flirting with the side of his lips. His black braid was hanging down his muscled torso, over his half covered shoulder. A much shorter man appeared beside him and Kagome almost choked, he looked like a girl with a short hair do. His hair was raven black as well, cropped just below his ears, his clothes were too, ruffled and hanging of his small form.

"Yeah, we heard it from in the bathroom. You sounded like you were in pain or something." Kagome caught the 'we' in the sentence and she watched as the taller man blanched, two seconds later, a blush stained his cheeks. Sango was rolling her eyes beside the young woman, playing with the thread of her thick leggings absent-mindedly,

"Please keep your locations for your _activities _private. Kagome isn't like you two and I think she'd rather not hear about your... Small room quickie." Kagome choked on air and a hand flew to her mouth, the long-haired man hissed and the young man just seemed to giggle, a very feminine... Giggle.

"Sango!" Kagome barked, finally managing to take in air, she threw a dark look at the older woman.

"Anyway, Kagome, the tall man is Bankotsu, the short one is Jakotsu, they are _brothers." _Kagome noticed the implications emphasized on the word brothers.

"San-Sango!" Bankotsu stuttered, sending a threatening look towards said woman. "I'm sorry little Lady, but you must have the wrong idea. Jakotsu has a thing for... Long haired men. He walks in on all of us! I'm as straight as a ruler!" Kagome looked sceptical.

"A flexible ruler..." Sango muttered.

"Have you forgotten the amount of times that we've-" Sango's hand suddenly covered the tall man's mouth, a blush covering the span of her cheeks, she looked at Kagome, noticing said woman was giving her a dead-panned look. Sango laughed awkwardly before coughing and sitting next down to Kagome once again.

"We used to date." Sango stated, not looking any of them in the eye. "Anyway, so. What happened in your dream?" Kagome looked at Jakotsu and Bankotsu as they sat in the row in front of her, they dragged their torso's over the back of the chairs to stare at the black0haired woman.

"Nothing really. I'm fine. So. Bankotsu? Why are you going to Clydesville?" Sango sighed, giving in to Kagome's constant dodge of the question.

_Stubborn mule. _She chastised silently. She watched as Kagome began to interact with her best-boy-friends. She had known both of them since she was 3 years old and because she was visiting Clydesville to see Abi, they decided to make a surprise visit to their brother Renkotsu with her. Everyone was just full of surprises lately, weren't they?

Kagome laughed joyously as Jak pouted at yet another comment aimed at him about his relationship with Bankotsu. Kagome laughed with these two liked they'd known each other for years, and she was smiling. A sudden clap of thunder sounded, rattling the plane and everyone froze, instantly looking out of the window to the side of them. It was hammering down outside, they were above the Atlantic Ocean, the rain pelting into said water, attacking the surface with bullet sized missiles. Kagome began to shake, the fear of crashing settling into her bones as she watched a flash of lightening hit ground miles away, then she realized just how close they were to their destination.

* * *

_**Now it seems I'm fading,**_

_**All my dreams are not worth saving...**_

* * *

She blocked out the thunder, the shaking of her body and the constant chatting surrounding her despite there being only 9 others in the passenger cabin. Her nails dug into her skin but she couldn't feel it, she couldn't feel the blood running from her hands either. She was concentrating on her music, she needed to or she'd freak out.

* * *

_**I've done my share of waiting,**_

_**And I've still got nowhere else to go...**_

* * *

A sudden jolt of the plane had her gritting her teeth, her canines digging into her lip and the familiar metallic taste of blood filled her mouth, her fists gripping the chair for emotional and physical support. The taste of blood had her remembering them teal pupils and blood-covered dog ears, seeing Miroku's face as his heart was ripped out of his chest from the monster above him without a second thought. She gulped, chanting to herself that it wasn't real, that it was all just a dream, just a dream...

Just a dream...

_Just a dream..._

* * *

_**So I wait for you to,**_

_**Take me all the way,**_

_**Take me all the way.**_

* * *

A hand latched onto her forearm and she screamed, the music drowning out her voice, her closed eyes blocking the view of who had in fact, grabbed her. "Kagome!" She vaguely heard her name being called, "Kagome!" There it was again, taunting her. She imagined her voice passing them deadly tanned lips, scarlet teeth poking through them, miming her name, smirking, taunting. _Terrifying._ "Kagome!" Her eyes snapped open as her headphones were suddenly ripped out her ears, nothing but silence hanging thickly in the air. She looked up at a worried Sango, that woman seriously needed to stop worrying. "You were screaming, the thunder and lightening stopped as soon as you put the headphones in, we landed as well Kagome. Your safe, don't worry."

* * *

_**Seems you're wanting me to stay,**_

_**But my dreams would surely waste away,**_

_**And I still have nowhere else to go...**_

* * *

_But, I heard the thunder after I put my headphones in! I swear... Is my mind playing tricks on me? _Relaxing slightly, Kagome glanced at her hands and found nothing, no crescent moon shaped cuts, no dried blood. Nothing. _Zilch, Nada. But, it was there earlier! I saw it! Heck, I felt it! _Her mouth was no longer cut, she couldn't find any soreness or anything raw inside, just solid and normal gum. No blood either. _What's going on? _

"_This is the last flight to Clydesville, the next flight will be on the 28th of November 2012. Thank you for travelling with London Airport."_ 46 days till the next flight? It was the 13th of October for crying out loud! It didn't matter, she didn't start college till next year so she was safe. Sighing, she reached up and pulled her Converse gym bag down, hanging it over her shoulder quickly before stepping out onto the escalator. She was hit by a wave of ice, shivering all the way up her spine, rapidly, she un-zipped her bag and pulled out her fir coat, thankful that she had worn thick leggings today. She pulled it on and looked behind her, checking if anyone was still aboard, nope. She turned to face the ground and something snagged a loose thread of her legging, she looked down horrified.

* * *

_**So I wait for you to,**_

_**Take me all the way,**_

_**Take me all the way...**_

* * *

"HELP!" She screeched, pulling at her leg, trying to snap the thread, it was several pieces, she realized and repeatedly tried to scream for help. A security guard rushed up to her, looking frantic.

"Yes Ma'am? What is it?" He searched her face, his voice panicky.

"The threads of my leggings are-" She stopped mid-sentence as she looked down at her leg in disbelief, there was no caught thread, her leg was just fine. Her cheeks reddened in embarrassment before quickly stepping onto the cement ground. "Never mind. Sorry." She muttered, pulling her thick coat closer, tighter to her form. The man nodded ad scurried off. Sighing, she began to walk towards the building, she never quite made it that far as she bumped into someone. She looked up at a very manly face, a pale one with wide violet eyes and black hair. A smile graced her features and she wrapped her arms around his neck, happy to finally see him. He just stood frozen to the spot, and not from the cold either. "Miroku!" She squealed, happy to see her best friend, she heard the plane take off behind her and smiled, _try sending me back now Roku. _She looked into the shocked face of her best friend, his look turned to a dark look, a deadly and threatening expression.

* * *

_**Push me under,**_

_**Pull me further,**_

_**Take me all the way,**_

_**Take me all the way...**_

* * *

"What are you doing here Kagome?! I told you to stay away!" He screamed in her face, he suddenly gripped the tops of her arms, very tightly, and it hurt. She winced from the pain. "I told you specifically to stay away! Why didn't you listen to me?!" He wasn't just angry, he was a raging fire, and he was extremely upset, why? Kagome didn't know. His eyes watered, "Why didn't you stay in England?" He whimpered. _Kagome, what have you done? You'll never make it back alive._

"I wanted to see my best friend." She stubbornly pouted, still slightly nervous about the recent _illusions _she had suffered through. He dragged her into his body, wrapping his arms around her waist, holding her securely, crying on her shoulder for some odd reason. _What's going on?_

* * *

**So, this was posted a couple of months back but I edited and changed the title. Review please!**

**PenNamesAreRelevant**


	2. Welcome To Demonition, Kagome

**InuYasha © Rumiko Takahashi**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.**

**R&R please Guys! :)**

* * *

_You never know how hard it is to let go, until letting go is your only choice_

* * *

**45 Days Of Darkness**

**Chapter 2 - Welcome to Demonition**

"Sango, meet my best friend." Sango's eyes widened as they landed on Miroku, his expression was different to Abi's, he looked... Scared. Sango flicked her gaze between Miroku and Abi, she was grinning like a Bobcat, happy to actually see her, whilst Miroku, he... Was terrified?

Kagome kicked Miroku in the shin, effectively breaking him out of his 'trance', he turned a teary glare on her, his fists clenching at his sides. "Kagome, I... Need you to come see Nashi with me." The black-haired male gripped her palm in his own sweaty one, pulling her through the snowy path into the Airport building. He stayed silent as his loafers echoed on the flooring, rapid _tap, tap, taps._ He never once faltered in a step, that's when Kagome began to notice her best friend's changed figure and posture. His shoulders were broader, drooping slightly, as if he carried a heavy burden. His legs looked as if they had grown a foot since she last seen him, his torso stretched in a wide diameter than she had last examined it. His hair wasn't the crazy-ass long he used to keep it any more, instead, it was a simple ponytail at the nape of his neck, keeping the glistening locks out of his face. His giant hands seemed to encase her own pale one's now, where as her fingers use to reach up to the tips of them.

_Not any more. _She thought wryly. Four years really changed a person. His hands were much more tan, for living in a really cold country for the past four years, he must've turned to a sun bed. She glanced down at his hands again, the veins in them were visibly throbbing, his nails had crown quite the length, too. _Finally stopped biting them, aye Miroku? _She had always said that it was an unattractive habit, and she knew how Miroku loved his ladies.

He could feel the stares he was receiving from his friend, the gaze practically burning holes in the back of his head. He desperately wanted to keep her safe, he would do anything, anything to protect her. But he knew, nothing would be able t hold them off for long, because it happened every year. Kaede tried to save everyone, failed, and the process repeated. But now, his best friend was in danger, and it broke his heart.

She watched as his shoulders bunched up, his back straightening as if he knew she was watching him. A chill ran down her spine as she stepped into the cold winter air once again, the winds attacking her face, the droplets of snow hitting her cheeks, making them redden. She exhaled slowly, watching as it appeared in front of her.

_I had only been at the Airport to see what humans were coming over, now I wish I never had. Because it hurts to know that she'll be gone, too. _Miroku's breath escaped him as he opened his car door, having dropped her suitcase into the 7cm snow, creating an indent in the perfect white blanket. He pushed her over to the passenger seat, giving her a reluctant smile as he climbed into the drivers seat, running a hand through his short bangs.

Kagome gazed into Miroku's eyes as he hurdled the case over the seats, it landing in the back with a thumb. She snorted, "Why didn't you use-Your eyes! They're bright purple!" She cut herself off as she stared into said eyes, the abnormal colour confusing her. Last time she had seen him, his eyes were a deep twilight, a mixture between blue and brown. Now, they had completely changed, they were close to a vibrant lilac/amethyst.

"Oh, they're contacts."

Her voice was low as she muttered out her one-word sentence, "Freak." He glanced at her, a small smile appearing on his face.

"Kagome, about what happened at the airpo-"

"It's Ok, I get it Kuku, you were surprised." She beamed at him, a wink following soon after, Miroku, however, just groaned in irritation.

"Please, please, don't call me that! Especially around my room mate!" She laughed at him, mirth filling her eyes as he turned the ignition, making the cold car thrum with life. He immediately switched the heater on, Kagome's shivering giving him a hint to do so. "You haven't called me that since you were 9." He smiled sadly at her, he instantly knew why he was sad.

"Miroku, it wasn't your fault."

"I wasn't watching you when I should have been!" He shouted, his grip on the wheel making his knuckles turn white, "You were nearly killed." He whispered, pushing the acceleration down to a reasonable speed. _And it might happen again, Kagome. I WILL fail you, again. _With that thought in mind, Miroku dropped his head slightly, a depressing look covering his face as he continued to travel down the short roads, turning a left, then a right, it was a simple way to his little house he shared with his half-demon and demon friends.

"Miroku, I was a kid, I was foolish. I was the one who was skewered, stop being so bloody mopey about it. It was one icicle!" She snorted, glaring out the window as the wind seemed to pick up, so did the snow, too. She glanced up at the darkening sky, it was turning to near pitch black already, it was... 4:00pm. "Hey, Miroku? What time does the sun rise tomorrow? I want to go check out all the great sites that you told me about!" She squirmed with joy in her seat, not noticing the gloomy aura surrounding her best friend.

"It doesn't, Kagome." She glanced at him, a frown marring her pale skin. What did he mean?

"Of course it does." She affirmed, it was impossible for the sun to not rise in the morning.

"Kagome, Clydesville suffers for 45 days without sun every year. From tonight until the 27th of November, the moon will be in the sky." Kagome was utterly confused, how did that even happen? How...was it possible?

Her brain hurt, she was trying to wrap her head around it, "But, why?" Miroku suddenly looked strained.

"Because-" He cut himself off, knowing he wouldn't be bale to voice the true reason. He couldn't, it was impossible. It was implanted in his mind, he couldn't remove it. It was forbidden to tell a mortal of the secrets behind the island.

"Because...?" She moved her hand in a gesture, wanting him to continue.

"It's just because were so far up north, that it's rare we see the sun. Yanno, it's like the seasons, where you have three months of each season. But because we are so far up north, it's quicker for the sun." It was programmed into his brain. _Kagome, I'm so sorry, but after that sunset, you'll never see it again. _

"Oh, well..." His reasoning didn't make sense at all. The sun barely reached the icy island of Clydesville, but that didn't mean it's be permanently stuck with a moon... Or else, the rest of this side of the world would too. It... Just didn't make any sense. "What's your room mate's name?" He seemed to have shifted out of hos depressing mood to be able to answer that, it seemed.

"They're called Kouga and Inuyasha." She beamed at him, obviously excited to meet them. _Oh Kagome._

* * *

"And he's back!" Inuyasha howled as he heard the slam of the car door, readying himself to tackle him. But when he heard another car door slam shut, he froze. "He has a human with him... Why the _fuck _does he have a human with him?!" Inuyasha's voice turned into a deadly hiss, his form crouching, hunching over a few feet away from the door. "He said he wouldn't bring any here!" His voice turned into a feral snarl, his fangs baring as Kouga casually opened the fridge, not even sparing a glance at the door.

"Inuyasha, calm down. It's probably just another lay that we can save for tomorrow." Inuyasha swiftly stood, regaining his composure as the door opened, revealing a sullen Miroku and a very happy obsidian-haired woman behind him.

"So, _Miroku. _Who's _this_?" He tried to remain calm, but he couldn't stop the seething in his tone.

Before Miroku could answer, Kagome pushed past him and stood right in front of the silver-haired man wearing a bandanna. "Hi! I'm Kagome. Miroku's best friend." She smiled and held out her hand, her eyes closing in genuine happiness. Didn't she know her fate? Inuyasha frowned and glared a Miroku, who glanced towards the outstretched hand, than back to him, meaningfully. Sighing, Inuyasha quickly shook the girl's hand, quite surprised that Miroku had brought his _best friend _here

"So, you're staying here for the DD?" Kagome frowned at him, retracting her hand back to her side, quietly slipping them into her pockets, the converse cag she had been carrying just dropped to the floor with a thumb.

"DD?" Inuyasha snorted, rolling his eyes.

"The Dark Days." At that, Kagome's eyes widened and beamed at him, nodding.

"Oh, you mean the 45 days without sun? Yes! I'm looking forward to it!"

"Stop your yapping, Wench. You're giving me a headache." Her mouth dropped into a scowl as she glared at Inuyasha, her sapphire eyes burning intensely.

"Jerk," She muttered, so quiet, she was sure no-one heard it.

"Oooh. Mutt Face has been called a lot of things in his time, but not by a pretty girl like you. Nor had he ever been called a Jerk." Kagome's eyebrows shot up as Kouga was instantaneously on one knee in front of her.

"How did you-"

"I have great hearing, my dear." She vaguely noticed his sharp fingernails as he wrapped his hands around one of her own, his dark hands contrasting with her own vibrantly.

* * *

Miroku suddenly found himself pinned up a wall, a room away from his best friend. A snarling Inuyasha in his face. "What the hell, Miroku? Why the hell is she here? You do know what will happen to her!" His shouting was a whisper, but the raging fury still had the same effect as shouting. The golden-eyed male suddenly watched as his friend's eyes watered, his mouth quivering, his form beginning to shake as he nodded.

His voice was a quivering whisper, "I know, Inuyasha." He looked up at him, "She 'surprised' me, just like everyone else on the plane who are visiting. I didn't intend on bringing her here. I managed to keep her away from me for four years Inuyasha. Four _fucking _years without the only the person you can call family, is over 1000 miles away from you. And you know, if you see her, it'll be the last time. Do you know how that feels?" Inuyasha looked crest-fallen at his friend of the four years, they'd both grown on each other, surviving throughout four Demonition's together. "I almost got her killed once. This time, there isn't anything that can stop it happening now."

"Miroku, I'm sorry." Inuyasha's tight grip on the male's shoulders had slackened, turning into an attempt of comfort.

"Inuyasha, I-I... I..." Inuyasha nodded in understanding at Miroku.

"Perhaps the Curse will add her to the list of the Demonition Prodigy, turn into one of us."

"She won't kill anyone, Inuyasha. She doesn't have the will power. She'll drink her own blood and kill herself before that happens," Inuyasha sighed, his fangs tugging on his bottom lip, trying to figure something out.

"The best thing to do, Miroku. Is to destroy her yourself. That way, no other Demonition Prodigy will get her and tear her limb from limb." Miroku pushed Inuyasha off him, a snarl in his voice.

"No! I'll find a way for her to survive, Inuyasha! She'll be on her back on that plane on the 28th."

"Hey, boys? I made coffee!" Kagome was holding two mugs of black coffee, a wide smile on her face. Kouga walked behind her, slinging an arm over her shoulder.

"Welcome to Demonition, Kagome." Miroku's eyes widened in horror as the chime of the Clydesville bell began to ring.

"Kagome, come with me!" He grabbed her hand, ripping her through the front door, the sound of coffee hitting the floor was the only echoing sound in the background.

* * *

Kagome was being ragged up a set steps, double doors a couple of steps away were standing proud, intricate designs of a ferocious looking demon and a beautiful woman fighting embedded in the wood. Miroku knocked rapidly on the door, his hand painfully tightening around Kagome's. "Seven... Eight... Nine... Come on!" He yelled at the door.

"Miroku, what's going on?" Kagome was scared, she'd never seen Miroku act so weird. She was abruptly pushed into the now open doors. Quickly turning, she watched in horror, hearing the 12th chime of the bell, as Miroku's eyes flashed a brilliant crimson, his teeth snarling at her as he suddenly embedded sharp claws into her arms, his snarl was as feral as a rabid wolf's. She yelped as the claws sunk through her thick coat, ripping straight into her flesh. But then, she watched as a pink beam shot out, aiming straight at Miroku, it threw him metres away, and she was suddenly dragged into the Shrine, the doors slamming shut behind her. _What... What was that? _All she could feel, was the trails of blood running down her covered arms and soaking through her coat. All the while, she glanced around the inside of the Shrine, seeing everyone she saw in the plane with horror in their eyes.

* * *

**Well, I had been having trouble with how to start the second chapter, but once I started, I was on a role. Right, now the drama and action begins. The blood too. So if you're not a fan of gore, or if you can't tolerate visual references, you might wanna stop reading after this chapter. It's the last 'clean' one. :)**

**Please review!**

**PenNamesAreRelevant**


	3. Mistakes

**Inuyasha © Rumiko Takahashi**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.**

**R&R please Guys! :)**

* * *

_It takes a strong person to say sorry, and an ever stronger person to forgive._

* * *

**45 Days Of Darkness**

**Chapter 3 - Mistakes**

Kagome's heart was constricting in her chest as tears leaked out of her eyes, not only from the pain of her wounds on her arm being bandaged up, but the knowledge of just _who _had done it, that was the heart breaker. _Miroku... _She wiped her tears away with her free hand, glancing at the old woman kneeling in front of her through her lashes. She had so many questions, but her attention was suddenly drawn to a crying Sango, she was in the arms of Bankotsu who had a horrified look on his face. Kagome followed his gaze, turning to face what he was, finding a man lying on a wooden bench, his arm was wrapped in several thick bandages, a sling attaching it to his shoulder, blood appearing to contrast against the brilliant white. "Wh...What happened to him?!" She felt the woman in front of her tense. A speculating gaze turned on the suspicious woman. "What's going on here, Nashi?" It was spoken through gritted teeth and tears, but still sounded threatening.

"Kagome, I can't-"

"Don't give me that! You know exactly what's happening here! What was that pink beam? Huh? Tell me, why the _fuck _did my best friend nearly rip both my arms from their sockets?!" She was hysterical by the time she finished, literally seething with rage.

"I can't tell you everything, Kagome." A snort came from the young lady, she pulled her bandaged biceps from the older woman's grip, crossing her arms across her chest, glaring. "Clydesville, well... You've heard of the DD, correct?" Kagome's brows furrowed... She remembered someone mentioning it before...

"Inuyasha had mentioned it, the Dark Days, correct?" Nashi nodded, standing up and brushing of her formal robe.

"The Dark Days last for 45 days," Sango walked up to the woman now, Bankotsu hovering protectively behind the two younger women. He raised an eyebrow as Nashi began fiddling with her fingers; she was nervous. "During them days of darkness, something evil happens. The chimes you heard earlier, they are your only warning before they come out." Kagome shuddered at the dark tone of Nashi's voice, the women seemed genuinely frightened.

"Nashi, who's 'they'?" Nashi was about to answer, but her tongue cut off, not letting her tell.

"I'm not aloud to say. But I can say this. Everyday, there is something known as the Safe Hours. From 12:00pm to 2;00pm, you are safe around your friends. But as soon as them chimes start ringing, you need to be here. The Safe Hours are like a game for the de-your friends. It gives them a chance to communicate with you." Kagome's mind was swarming with confusion, she didn't understand a word.

She decided to stay seated, because if she were to strand, she would get dizzy. "Miroku... Earlier, he nearly killed me. What's wrong with him?" Nashi sighed, rubbing a hand over her forehead.

Nashi pulled out a piece of paper with something scribbled on it. "Kagome, Sango, Bankotsu, Jakotsu and Rin, you five stay together during the Safe Hours. You can wonder around the whole town, just make sure you get back before 2:00pm. Hiten," She pointed towards the injured man on the bench, "Hojo, Yuka, Suikotsu and Kohaku, you five stay together as well. And if you wan-" A loud, roaring howl stopped Nashi's line of speaking as her eyes widened, she looked around the 10 people currently in the shrine, "That's Kouga, Ginta and Hakkaku, they'll be here in a couple of minutes, but whatever you do, do not open any windows, doors or vents or anything that has access to the outside, okay?!" She was frantically looking around everyone, repeatedly counting everyone over and over again so she was sure they were there.

"What happens to them, is it so bad that we can't go out when it's not during the safe hours?" Rin's small voice seemed to echo around the small shrine, her thermal legging-clad form appearing out of no-where and sitting next to Kagome.

"K-K-K-K... Ka..." Everyone froze as they heard a dark chuckling voice outside, his tone was deeper than gravel, it sounded throaty, threatening, full of evil promises. "Ka...Go...Me..." Scraping of nails instantaneously sounded from three different areas of the Shrine, one set at the door, one at a closed window, another at the back door beside the altar.

Kagome's breath froze in her throat as her eyes widened, the scratching grew louder, anticipating a response. Her breath shuddered in front of her, she felt cold, so very cold. The lights above started to flicker, rapidly blinking before going out. "Kouga! Leave this place at once!" Nashi's sturdy voice broke Kagome out of her fear, confusion settling in place, instead.

"Come out side and play Tag with us, humans." Kagome stood then, her fists clenched as the haunting voice continued to taunt her, her footsteps grew closer to the window, she could feel everyone's fear behind without having to look back, they were wondering what she was going to do.

"Kagome, don't open the window!" Kagome snorted, it was rather a brave move for such a predicament, but she couldn't stop the churning in her stomach despite her act.

"Don't worry. I know what I'm doing." The scratching on the window ceased as she stood in front of the closed curtains, a chuckling replacing it instead. With shaking hands, she clasped the hem of each curtain in one hand, holding them closed. "I know what I'm doing," Kagome whispered to herself for reassurance.

She didn't know that she could appear calm to the people on the outside of her, her inner demons were screaming at her to back the hell off, to stay away from the window that possibly held Kouga... She didn't know what was going on, but she knew it wasn't right and normal, if the earlier episode with Miroku was any indication. She watched as her hands began to shake, her arms even trembling from the impact as her steely resolve left her, leaving her like a scared little girl. _What am I doing? I... I can't... _Without a second thought, she dragged her hands away from each other, revealing an opaque window, a thick substance covering the whole span of the object, the glass screaming at her with a crimson colour... And once it registered...

"Oh my gosh!" Kagome fell back, her eyes rolling into the back of her head as she squirmed with unease, her body vibrating like a beating drum. Her heart thudded in her chest, threatening to break out of her ribcage, her contained fright becoming almost painful. She heard the intake of gasps behind her, then the scraping of nails on glass reached their ears, drawing her attention to the claw that was intricately writing in the blood smothered across the window.

The scraping echoed throughout the whole shrine, shivers escalating up everyone's spine, goosebumps rising on revealed flesh. Wide thunder eyes watched as letters emerged within the blood, it was as if the blood wasn't dripping, just staying where it's master wanted. The dexterity of the work seemed like none, as if he was playing around with water, not someone's life source.

The shapes merged, the blood gathering behind his claw as it revealed itself, the letter was backwards, but still readable. Then the next one came, more of the outside world showing through the covered window, revealing what Kagome thought revolting, disgusting. It wasn't the world she saw, it was the darkness drowning in Kouga's eyes, the grin on his face eerily masochistic. His grin was dark with a promise of evil, the teal pupils that shown through the gaps in the window's blood layer were emphasized by the contrasting colour. His tongue stuck out, trailing along the window and leaving a clean line, the blood having been just _licked _off. What was going on?!

Kagome's hands trembled as she watched, her brain was processing evil music, it seemed to make it up to make her even more tense, as if her own brain was against her. "Kagome, are you sure you don't want to come out and play with us? What about you Nashi?" Another shiver. "The darkness will soon consume you, Kagome. You will suffer. You are a martyr." With that, his twisted face disappeared.

"Nashi?" Kagome turned to face the woman, watching as she tended to Hiten. "What's going on...? They seem completely... different from before..." Nashi nodded.

"My humblest apologies, Kagome. But this mouth or body is not allowed to utter such words. It is a taboo."

"You won't tell me?"

"I _can't _tell you." Kagome frowned, her fingers fiddling with it's twins. Kouga's show had been calamitous.

Nashi suddenly emanated a peaceful aura, calming words whispering into her ear like a caress. "Sleep,"

* * *

A cold breeze splashed across her face, making her eyes tingle, the first thing she saw was a calendar, it marked that it was the 14th, the official first day of DD. She sat up, rubbing her eyes and looking around... Where was everyone? Se noticed that the shrine doors were wide open, darkness outside, lit by limited street lamps. The snow was melting, covered in a dark substance. "Hello?" The shrine was desolate, her being the only living being in the place. Kagome brought her wrist up to her face, checking the time. "1:11pm." She had slept in late, she didn't know how she got so much sleep, Kouga should have scared her out of her wits.

"_Kagome.._" The voice sounded peaceful, welcoming and safe... She turned to face the open doors again, surprised to see purple eyes staring at her with tears in them. His body was covered in shadow, hiding away his ripped clothes. She noticed how he seemed to stay out side, not even making a move to enter the shrine.

With shaky legs, she arose from the bench she had slept on, her knees creaked in process, giving off a nice 'pop' before feeling normal again. Covering the distance in mere seconds, she approached Miroku, his hands were shaking, you could see it despite the shadow that covered his body. "What's going on, Miroku?"

His dark voice skittered over her body; she shivered, "Something..." He faltered, his voice cracking, "Bad..."

Kagome stepped out of the doors, her head inches away from his chest, she wrapped her arms around him, "Miroku, I'm here for you, I don't know what possessed you to a-a-attack me yesterday, but... I know you can't tell me, Nashi said-"

He reared back from her, "Don't trust her!" Kagome looked at him with wide eyes, confusion following a moment later.

"Miroku, what's the point?! If something is so bad that we have 'safe hours', then you need to tell me! I don't get what's wrong in telling me!"

"I can't tell you! This is the biggest mistake you've ever made! I told you to stay away from here for a reason! But you just don't get it!"

"Then help me get it!"

"I'll try to stop it, if I can..."

"It?" The question fell to only her own ears, because Miroku was gone.

* * *

**Well, there you have it! Chapter 3! :)**

**Review, please?**

**BlackTorment**


End file.
